


ten steps to falling in love

by unsungillumination



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsungillumination/pseuds/unsungillumination
Summary: Crow:Very well. You will let me know when you enter the Palace, yes?If I feel like it.Crow:Come now, there is no need for hostility.Crow:I will simply have to come to Leblanc every day in that case.(and then he does.)





	ten steps to falling in love

_1._

 

   Ren doesn't think twice about it when Akechi shows up the first afternoon.

   He turns up now and then, after all; in fact he's there often enough to count as a regular, a select few who seem to keep the place running. More frequently now than ever since 'joining’ the 'team’.

   Ren doesn't mind.

   Akechi is one of the few regulars Sojiro doesn't grumble about after he leaves and the only one whose opinions Sojiro seems to take any interest in. And it's funny to watch his face in real life when he turns up on TV; the expressions unfolding across his features are more compelling than anything he could say in a televised interview.

   It always starts with embarrassment: bashful eyes averted, fingers curling tight around his cup while he laughs self-consciously and brushes hair out of his eyes to find something to do with his hands.

   Then, when Ren's turned aside and let his curls fall in his eyes in feigned indifference, it morphs into something more critical. Honeyed eyes narrowed to garnet chips, one gloved hand twisting his bangs, chewing his bottom lip so harshly Ren can’t help but marvel that the marks don't show. Akechi watches himself with such a vicious scrutiny Ren wonders the glare doesn't pierce the fabric of time and eviscerate the pretty picture TV-Akechi makes into a beaming stain on the sofa.

   Finally, and always at the point of applause, a little prick of pride in the quirk to his brows. No, Ren muses, _pride_ isn't actually the word - it's more like relief. Akechi relaxes just slightly at the sound, the sight of his own glowing smile when his past self stands at the end of the interview, the corners of his lips pulled up in real time too by the very same force that lets the rest of him sag in his seat.

   “I'm glad that's over,” he usually says, eyes crinkling, or some variation thereof. “It's sort of disconcerting watching myself on TV.”

   “No one's making you watch,” Sojiro had grunted once, and Akechi responded with just the sort of tinkling laugh that gave Ren the impression that someone very much _was_ , and that someone lived in Akechi's head.

   It's not until he's started anticipating Akechi's movements that Ren realises how used he is to Akechi being here. It makes him wonder a little. It's not like Akechi is here every day. And Ren never pays this much attention to the other regulars. It's just as well, though. After all, the old man who lives down the street isn't the newest member of his magical vigilante group, nor is he the greatest threat to Ren's life and livelihood.

   So, in sum, no; Ren isn't surprised when the door announces Akechi's arrival on that first afternoon, isn't surprised by his usual gleaming smile or the way he nurses his coffee at the counter, engaging Sojiro in politely stimulating conversation and flying idly through a book. It's not surprising, either, when Akechi packs up his things neatly into his briefcase at the turn of dusk and remarks with sweet regret that he simply must be getting home now, it's getting dark, but I'll see you next time, Amamiya-kun! Thank you for the coffee, as always.

   It is a little bit of a surprise, though, when Akechi turns up again the very next day.

 

_2._

 

   “Back again so soon?” Sojiro asks when Akechi pushes through the door, and Akechi pauses.

   “Am I not welcome?” he asks with a chuckle. Ren thinks he must be imagining the flash of uncertainty in Akechi's eyes.

   But Sojiro just snorts, says, “Don't say dumb stuff,” and nudges Ren at the coffee maker.

    _Me?_ Ren asks him silently.

    _Be quiet,_ Sojiro eye-rolls back, and Ren shuts his silent mouth and sets about making the coffee.

   Akechi finds his seat, a little more tentatively than usual, Ren thinks.

   “You're not usually here two days in a row,” Ren says after a minute, just to say something. Akechi seems comfortable to sit in silence and normally so is Ren, but there’s always _been_ something about Akechi that draws out something of the same in Ren, and he doesn’t think it’s just the conspiracy.

   But Akechi just smiles that infuriating smile and accepts his coffee. “I did say I would have to come in every day to make sure you weren't leaving me out,” he says, and chuckles while Ren's blood freezes and unfreezes so fast he feels himself sink to a puddle on the floor.

   ...He’s not scared of Akechi.

   There should not be anything noteworthy about anyone going to a coffee shop every day, but matters do tend to differ slightly between the two of them - Ren reflects again that the old man down the street would not make the voice in his head scream _surveillance_ against his will.

   “You know I was kidding,” Ren says, as conversationally as possible.

   “I guessed as much, yes,” Akechi says cheerfully, “but I'm sure you can't fault me for not wanting to take any chances, no? After all, this change of heart is quite important to me.” His laugh is cloudy; fluffy and light and entirely obfuscating.

   Ren just nods and watches Akechi's gloves tap against the white ceramic and doesn't think about them flexing against a trigger, not for a moment.

   It’s only paranoia, he knows. Not because he knows he has nothing to be afraid of, but because he knows exactly what he does. There’s simply nothing more to be said about that.

   In some of the more recent nights, Ren lies awake and resents the plan. Resents the countdown to the day he'll have to hate the boy sitting in front of him, who just choked on the foam of his latte and hasn't realised it's got on his nose yet. Resents the gun creeping toward his forehead day by day; that he can see it but can't move from its path, the finish line to the steady tortoise.

   He's never met anyone like Akechi.

   And he can't help but feel like there's something he's missing; some piece they've lost that would reveal to them what Akechi is, what picture he's supposed to make. All they know right now is that Akechi isn't what he wants them to see; that he's _dangerous_ , that somewhere in the dark there's a cruel blade waiting to plunge into his heart.

   But they're _missing_ something - whatever that blade is hiding it's not just more of the same. Something about Akechi resonates so easily with him. He resents the plan for letting Akechi destroy any path he has to finding it before he can take a step. It was not, after all, in the nature of a phantom thief to turn and rush from the infiltration of a dangerous path; never his objective to secure a route to run _away_ , squirrelly and shifty-eyed. Ren is in the business of striking hearts, firm and true; creeping his way through the shadows until they’re his to steal with only a moment’s polite notice.

   “Besides,” Akechi says with dancing eyes, speaking up because Ren’s not paid enough attention to him in the recent seconds, “I think this café could use the revenue from my continued patronage, don’t you agree?”

   “Hey, watch your mouth,” Sojiro growls, but Akechi just laughs gaily and thanks him earnestly again.

   “What are you reading?” Ren asks.

   “Oh, do you read much, Amamiya-kun?” Akechi has mastered the highest form of polite condescension, a masterful blend of surprise and deliberately poor concealment that Ren could grind and drink black if he hated himself enough. Akechi turns the cover to the light; it’s pocket-sized and leather-bound and Ren can’t read it upside down. “It’s the second instalment in a mystery series I’ve been engrossed in recently.” He laughs again in a remarkable forgery of self-consciousness. “It’s a little childish, I know. The mysteries themselves are nothing to behold, really, and the writing is lacklustre at best… but there’s something enjoyable about indulging in a guilty pleasure like this.”

   “I didn’t say anything,” Ren says.

   Akechi laughs _so_ much more than anyone else he’s ever met. It’s embarrassment-flavoured this time. “Oh, yes, sorry. I do tend to ramble on, don’t I? I suppose I’m used to having to defend myself.” The look he shoots Ren is full-to-bursting with approval and just a little tinge of gratitude. “I forget I don’t need to fall into such patterns around you.”

   “Yeah,” says Ren, struggling as always to find words to match Akechi’s swords dance of a conversation. “It looks like fun.”

   “It is.” And Akechi halts, looking down at the novel and running uncertain fingers over its cover. His gloves slide easily over the leather, over the gold-embossed titles.

   “Do you want to tell me about it?” Ren prompts, and Akechi blinks up at him, startled.

   “Oh,” he says, grinning. “Was I that obvious? Sorry, I like to discuss stories, but I can get a bit long-winded - I’d hate to trap you.”

   “I’d like to hear,” says Ren. “You’re here anyway.”

   “I suppose that’s true.” Akechi tilts the book and lets it catch the light. “It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

   “I thought you weren’t supposed to judge books by covers.”

   Akechi flicks a wry look at him out the corner of his eye. “Since when do _you_ care what you are or aren’t supposed to do?”

   “Touché.”

   “I have a weakness for pretty books, I guess,” Akechi admits. “Shallow of me, perhaps. But isn’t it nice looking?”

   “It is.”

   “Too bad there’s not much contained within,” Akechi says ruefully. “Shall I tell you what’s happened?”

   Ren nods and leans on his elbows for one second before Sojiro whaps the back of his head with a dish towel. “Um, I’ll clean while you - while you talk.”

   Akechi chuckles. “I forgot you’re on the clock. Sure, if you don’t mind being stuck in a conversation with me.”

   “I like talking to you.” Talking to Akechi is actually usually a lot more just _listening_ to Akechi, but Ren doesn’t mind that, either. He’s a good listener. And in the few times he has something to contribute, Akechi seems to appreciate his input, instead of just turning it onto himself.

   “That’s good to hear,” Akechi says softly. “I enjoy it very much myself.”

   “Good,” says Ren.

   “Good,” Akechi echoes, smiling, and opens his book again. “Well, I’ll start from the beginning, then.”

   It’s a little longer past dusk this time when Akechi realises, and he jumps to his feet with a _snap_ of the book and a frantic look on his face that Ren actually finds rather funny.

   “Oh,” says Akechi, gathering up his things. “I didn’t notice how late it’s gotten… Sorry, I don’t mean to overstay my welcome.”

   Sojiro just snorts again. “Geez, stop worrying about that. You can stay as long as you want. I don’t care.” He jerks a thumb at Ren. “You know this guy, so you can stay past closing, too, if you need it. Just as long as he doesn’t bug you too much.”

   Ren gives him a wounded look and Sojiro reaches to duck his head.

   “Thank you,” Akechi says, amused. “Well, I should really be going for tonight, but perhaps I’ll take you up on that, one of these days. Provided I’m not a bother to you,” he adds, addressing Ren.

   “I don’t mind,” says Ren.

   “Well, good,” says Akechi. Absurdly, he winks at the two of them before he backs up to the door. “In that case, I’ll see you both tomorrow. I’m already looking forward to more of your coffee.”

   “Don’t hit your head,” Sojiro says by way of farewell, and Akechi sends them a gleaming smile over his shoulder as he turns around to push out the door.

   “Goodbye,” he calls, and disappears off to the train station.

   Sojiro mutters something under his breath. “That kid really is a ditz,” he says, and Ren stifles a snort. “No idea how he got to be such a big-shot detective.”

   “Don’t underestimate him,” Ren says.

   “Yeah,” Sojiro grunts. “You don’t have to tell me.”

 

_3._

 

   “How are you finding the time to come here every day?” Ren asks on the third day, because Akechi looks kind of frazzled when he greets them this afternoon.

   “Oh,” says Akechi, or rather say two wide eyes behind a laptop screen. “Well, I’ve actually found this place to be a nice spot to work, so it’s not so bad. Besides,” and he beams at Ren, “I’m happy to spend time with you, Amamiya-kun.”

   Ren recovers from his heart’s brief stumble and says, “I kind of feel bad for making you come here, though. You know I’ll tell you if we go to the Palace.”

   “I know,” Akechi assures him. “You’re not making me do anything, don’t worry. It gives me an excuse to come here more often and enjoy your spectacular coffee.”

   “Don’t give him a big head,” says Sojiro.

   “I’m improving,” Ren complains.

   Akechi smiles at him. “He really is, Sakura-san,” he says cheerfully. “You should be careful - he just might end up surpassing you one of these days.”

   “You watch that lip,” Sojiro snaps, but Ren swears he sees Sojiro smile when he turns aside to fetch his hat.

   “Are you going out?” Ren asks him.

   “Yeah. Futaba just texted me to help her put up a new shelf. Apparently it’s urgent.” Sojiro shakes his head. “She just wants to put up more of those cartoon figures.”

   Akechi visibly brightens. “Oh, are those the Featherman ones she was talking about? Ah -” his eyes go wide and alarmed again. “Erm, I saw them when I was passing the store the other day. They’re - quite well made,” he finishes, looking at the bench.

   “Uh-huh,” Sojiro says, eyeing him. “Hey, take care of the shop for me. I’ll be back later. Or not.”

   “We’ll hold the fort,” Akechi chirps.

   “You don’t work here,” Ren reminds him.

   Akechi winks again - seriously, is there just always something in his eye? - and says, “Sure, but I’m quite responsible, you know.”

   “I have more leadership experience,” says Ren.

   “Yes, ring-leading a crime syndicate,” Akechi scoffs.

   “I’m going now,” Sojiro says loudly. “Don’t talk about crime when we have customers. You two are going to run me out of business.”

   “Spot the difference,” Ren says, looking innocently up at Sojiro through his bangs when he receives the stink-eye for his cheek.

   “I should throw you both out right now,” Sojiro grumbles, and exits the café without doing anything of the sort.

   “That looks like a different book to the one you were reading yesterday,” Ren says, when Sojiro’s gone.

   Akechi looks down at his open case like he forgot he had it with him. “Oh, yes,” he says. “I finished that one last night.”

   “That was fast.”

   “I’m a fast reader,” Akechi smiles. “I only had to skim it, anyway. I already guessed most of the major plot points, so it was just a matter of confirming I was right.”

   “And -”

   “I was right,” Akechi says, looking very distinctly happy about it. Ren shakes his head, smiling, and goes to fetch a refill before Akechi can ask.

   “How’s this next one?” he asks.

   “About the same, in terms of quality. There are still a couple of things I’ve yet to work out, though, so maybe it’ll surprise me.” Akechi doesn’t sound optimistic. “I’m enjoying it, though; or at least what I’ve read so far. I haven’t had much time to read today.”

   “Sorry for distracting you.” Akechi’s laptop is still open and Ren notices with a start that Akechi’s fingers have been dancing back to and away from the keys every time Ren’s opened his mouth.

   “Oh, it’s alright,” Akechi says merrily. “It’s not like I’m particularly enthused about the work. I’m sure I can finish it off tonight… Unless you’re planning to go to the Palace tomorrow. I would probably need more sleep if that were the case.”

   “Don’t think so.”

   Akechi shakes his head. “You really are concerningly flippant about this,” he says lightly. “I wouldn’t have guessed the Phantom Thieves would be so flighty about their duties.”

   “I’m not shirking anything,” Ren says, lofty. “I know our limits, that’s all.”

   “Surely each Palace is different,” Akechi counters. “It’s not enough to know yourself, you must also know your enemy.”

   “Relax,” says Ren. “I know how long it takes to scope out a Palace. Accounts for padding. We’re fine.”

   Akechi looks sheepish. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to question your leadership style. I’m just anxious, that’s all.”

   “You?”

   “Do I seem unflappable?” Akechi asks, amused. “Well, I’m glad for that. I don’t like to overthink too much, of course, but I do confess I like to be prepared. It’s not in my nature to leave things until the last minute.”

   “Me neither. I have a plan. Don’t worry.”

   “Well, I suppose I can relax knowing you’re on the job,” Akechi smiles. “The others do seem to trust you implicitly.”

   “That’s what keeps us going,” says Ren. “We all trust each other.”

   “How nice,” Akechi says after a moment. “Friendship really is a beautiful thing.”

   “Yeah.”

   Akechi takes a sip of his refilled coffee.

   “Well, if I had to place my unfailing trust in anyone, Joker, it would be you,” he says conversationally, and returns to his screen like that’s the end of it.

   Akechi leaves at dusk today, but not before regaling Ren with the latest chapters of his novel and his predictions for the next few. “I’ll keep you posted tomorrow,” he says cheerfully as he’s sliding his laptop back into his attaché case.

   “I’ll place my bets on you being right,” says Ren.

   Akechi winks again. “I’ll be sure not to lose you the pot for your faith in me, then,” he sings, and he’s gone for the evening.

 

_4._

 

   When Akechi finally stumbles flustered and windblown through the door of Leblanc on the afternoon of the fourth day, Ren won’t look at him for three straight minutes.

   “Have I done something to offend?” Akechi finally asks, looking thoroughly like a kicked puppy, and Ren just shoots him a sullen look under his glasses and mutters, “You let your coffee get cold.”

   Sojiro scoffs somewhere behind him. “You should have seen him,” he says to Akechi. “Glancing up at the door every two seconds waiting for you and wilting like a goddamn sunflower each time. Gave up on keeping your drink warm after ten minutes.”

   Akechi laughs, surprised, while Ren glares at Sojiro, betrayed. “Oh, my. I’m so sorry I made you wait, Amamiya-kun, I got held up at work…”

   “S’fine,” Ren mumbles. “You’re not on a schedule.” Although he kind of is. Akechi’s been coming in every day at the same time like clockwork; stupidly, Ren had been starting to feel kind of abandoned. He’s gotten used to Akechi’s presence in the seat in front of him; it had felt very odd not having him there, even for just the twenty or so extra minutes Akechi had taken to arrive.

   The smile Akechi offers him is charming and apologetic and dialled to a shameless eleven. “Nevertheless, I truly am sorry to inconvenience you, Amamiya-kun. Thank you for having enough faith in me to keep my drink warm for me. It means a lot to me, having a place here with you.”

   Ren goes slightly pink and mumbles again, “It’s fine.” He hesitates. “You’re good company.”

   Akechi looks warmly at him. “I feel the same,” he says.

   Ren averts his eyes.

   Sojiro coughs and faces the kitchen wall with impressive determination. “Don’t mind me,” he says. “Just making curry. By myself. Not paying attention to you two.”

   “Let me help,” Ren says hurriedly, rushing over to grab the spoon and hide his face.

   Sojiro swats him covertly. “Don’t blow it, kid,” he says under his breath.

   “There’s nothing to blow,” Ren retorts, going redder. “Um, you can go do something else.”

   Sojiro rolls his eyes, but wanders off to wipe down the booth tables.

   “So,” Akechi says, leaning over to watch Ren in the kitchen. “I take it today has been uneventful?”

   “No Palace today,” Ren says.

   “I was asking about you, Amamiya-kun, not the Palace.”

   “Oh,” says Ren. “No… events today.”

   “That’s good,” Akechi says mildly. “I’ve never seen anything wrong with an uneventful day. Some might find it boring, but I enjoy the peace, personally. It makes for a nice change.”

   “You’re pretty busy,” says Ren. Akechi sighs.

   “It’s rewarding,” he says carefully. “I do enjoy my work, but… it is rather demanding. There are a lot of expectations to be managed.”

   Ren nods.

   “It would be fine if it was just about detective work, but… On top of that, I need to manage my public appearances, too. And, of course, I also need to make sure I’m keeping up my grades.” Akechi rakes a hand through his hair, looking a little agitated. “A lot of what I do entails keeping people satisfied with my performance. I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t taxing at times. Ah, but I shouldn’t trouble you with my complaints - sorry.” He’s smiling again. Weirdly, Ren thinks he liked it better when he was frowning, the creases in his brow marring his perfect face with a bit of honesty.

   “It’s okay,” he says instead of voicing this. “I understand.”

   “Ah, yes,” says Akechi, visibly relaxing. “I suppose you would. I hope you won’t think me insensitive, but I really do find it fascinating how you maintain so many relationships while managing your unfortunate reputation… you really are impressive, Amamiya-kun.” Akechi looks almost awed, rather fondly impressed, and Ren tries his hardest not to glow about it. And a hint of something else Ren can’t (or won’t) unpack just now.

   “It’s nothing,” he says.

   Akechi beams. “Ah, yes,” he says, “just the response I’d expect from our fearless leader.” But his eyes are still expectant, somehow unrelenting, and Ren finds himself in uncharted waters - nudged to confide, for once, that he’s not so untouchable -

   “I don’t mind it,” he says. Akechi looks a bit disappointed. “The people who matter know who I am.”

   “Yes,” says Akechi, sounding a little dim. “I suppose you’re right.”

   He stirs half-heartedly at his coffee and Ren deflates a bit.

   “It does get kind of tough,” he finds himself admitting in a quiet voice. “Sometimes. There’s… a lot to do. A lot of different expectations to meet…”

   “Yes,” says Akechi again, eyes brighter, “yes, that’s exactly it,” and Ren feels it again, that something unspeakable between them he’s never sought in anyone, a connection he’s never even thought to seek.

   “You’re always welcome here,” Ren says. “No expectations.”

   “Not even that I won’t be late?” Akechi teases, and Ren flushes pink. “I’m joking, of course. I appreciate it, I truly do. This place… It’s a sort of reprieve from the world, I think. Sorely needed, sometimes.”

   “Yeah,” says Ren, and they smile at each other without smiling, and Ren doesn’t think he needs to say anything else.

 

_5._

 

   Day five sees a highly amused Akechi asking, “Were you hoping I’d slip?” as Ren completely fails to keep the pout off his face. “It was a good trick. Moving my seat a couple of inches to the left to trip me on my subconscious habits.”

   “Didn’t work,” Ren says, petulant.

   “Unfortunately, I’m quite observant,” Akechi says cheerfully. “The look on your face gave you away more than anything else, I’m afraid. You looked far too expectant.” He chuckles. “And smug.”

   “I thought I never failed to surprise you,” Ren mutters, and Akechi laughs out loud at that.

   “Sorry to let you down,” he says. “After spending so much time together, it seems I’ve gotten to know you a lot better than I thought.” He leans over the counter while Ren grumpily makes his drink, and his voice drops a smooth octave. “Don’t worry, Amamiya-kun. You’re still remarkably special. I’ve never met anyone like you.”

   “Okay, okay,” Ren grumbles, nudging his glasses up his nose. “No need to lay it on so thick.”

   Akechi grins at him. “Was the trick revenge for my tardiness yesterday? I didn’t take you for the petty type, Joker.”

   “Guess I still have a few surprises up my sleeve.”

   “Mm, I’d expect nothing less from our wild card.” Akechi winks at him again. Ren really wishes he would stop doing that. It’s so stupid and obnoxious. Multiplied by ten, because very much to his own horror, Ren’s starting to find it just a little bit charming.

   “You know,” Akechi says, when Ren’s been silent for a minute. “I’m starting to worry my presence here is actually counterproductive. Could it be you’re refraining from entering the Palace in favour of continuing to entertain me?”

   “Way to flatter yourself,” Ren says, and Akechi laughs brightly. “No, still just sticking to the plan.” What’s the plan? Ren can’t quite remember; right now the plan is to admire Akechi’s warm cinnamon-toasted hair in the low light and count the little gold specks in his eyes.

   It’s - official Phantom Thief business.

   “Well, I trust you,” says Akechi, gazing expectantly at him.

   “How’s your book?” Ren says in a hurry.

   “Oh,” Akechi says, and glances at his book. It’s a different one again. “It’s good. A little less predictable than the last few.”

   “You’re really tearing through them.”

   Akechi looks playful. “They’re not _that_ bad, Amamiya-kun,” he teases. _Ha, ha._ “I have to wonder about murder mystery serials like these - how many mysterious deaths could one locale possibly suffer before something’s done…? Surely the local investigative forces would acknowledge it as a chronic problem by the third or fourth.”

   “I seem to remember someone saying something similar about the Phantom Thieves of Hearts,” Ren says cheekily.

   Akechi cuts eyes at him. “Are you saying the heroes of justice ought to join forces with the serial criminals…?” he says, mock-offended.

   “It’s just a book. Hey, who are you calling serial criminals?” Ren objects. Akechi’s eyes go squinty with amusement. “Have you guessed the culprit yet?”

   “Not yet,” Akechi sighs, looking at his book again. “It’s been five chapters…”

   “Oh, then you’ve got plenty of time.”

   “I was going to say it’s improved,” Akechi says, grinning. “The last few made it fairly obvious by the end of the first and cemented it halfway through the third.”

   Ren shakes his head. “Can’t tell if they’re just shitty books or you’re just too good.”

   “Oh, it could be either, really,” Akechi says airily. “Nevertheless, I’m sure I’ll have it soon. I do have a reputation to uphold, after all.”

   “Mm, can’t have me losing faith in you.”

   Akechi laughs. “I would never let that happen, Amamiya-kun,” he says smoothly, unblinking.

   Ren manages to hold his gaze when he murmurs, “I hope not.”

   They spend the rest of the afternoon in quiet, and Akechi actually does trip on his stool on the way out, much to Ren’s delight.

 

_6._

 

   Ren is not at the counter when Akechi pushes the door open on the sixth day. Instead he’s leaning on the middle booth, staring at his phone with a slightly frantic expression and tapping his feet. He glances up when the bell rings and says, “Oh, thank _god_.”

   “Just me,” says Akechi, baffled. Over at the counter, now manning the shop alone, Sojiro huffs an exasperated sigh. “Is everything alright…?”

   “ _No_ ,” Ren complains. “I have to go to Shibuya and I couldn’t until you got here. Come on.”

   Akechi makes a winded little noise when Ren grabs him by the arm and wrenches him back out the door. “Uh, goodbye,” he calls hastily to Sojiro, who just rolls his eyes. “Amamiya-kun - where are we going…?”

   “Shibuya, I just said -”

   “No, I know - where in Shibuya? And why?”

   “I rented like six DVDs,” babbles Ren, now pushing Akechi impatiently in front of him. “A _month_ ago. And I _forgot_.”

   Akechi stifles an amused snort, breaking into an obliging sprint beside Ren. “And you’re in a panic because of that? You know they’re open late - there’s no need to rush now. A few minutes hardly makes a difference.”

   “Akechi, _please_ , I’m _dying_.” Ren stops in his tracks at the station and looks Akechi dead in the eye. “I’m going to _die_. Do you want me to die?”

   “I assure you I want nothing less,” Akechi soothes, patting him on the shoulder. He places a solemn hand over his heart. “And should the DVD rental shop assistant prove hostile, I swear to defend you with my very life.”

   Ren sniffs. “ _Thank_ you.”

   The DVD rental shop assistant does not, in fact, prove hostile. Mostly she proves tired and minimum waged. And she doesn’t care.

   “Thank you,” Ren says weakly, while she waives his impressive late fees. “It won’t happen again.”

   The assistant grunts. “Is that all?”

   “Um,” says Ren, and Akechi leans closer to whisper that it would perhaps not be the best idea to rent something new _now_ , no matter how tempting _The Running Dead_ looks. “That’s all.”

   “Well,” says Akechi upon leaving the store. “That wasn’t so bad, now, was it?”

   “You ever think about how beautiful life is?” Ren replies, glowing.

   Akechi chuckles at his starry eyes. “I’m sure it looks all the better for coming off the heels of death.”

   Ren pretends to wipe a bead of sweat off his brow. “That was a close one,” he agrees. “Thanks for coming with me.”

   “You didn’t leave me much choice,” Akechi points out, but smirks good-naturedly at him. “I don’t mind. It’s fun to go on little adventures like this with you.”

   “To the far away land of the DVD rental shop.” Ren’s stomach growls. “Um, let me buy you dinner.”

   “Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly -”

   “Impose? I physically dragged you here.”

   “- well, alright,” Akechi relents, eyeing the diner. “I suppose I could go for a steak.”

   Ren groans. “Figures you’d go for the most expensive thing on the menu.”

   A completely shameless Akechi grins back at him. “You did offer.”

   “I did...”

   “You know, I do feel a little bit bad,” Akechi says a little while later, seated across from Ren with a large steak in front of him.

   “Not for my wallet, surely.”

   “Oh, no, not that.”

   “Of course.” Ren pokes at his tea, sullen.

   “You said this afternoon that you couldn’t leave until I arrived,” Akechi muses. “Does that mean I’ve been disrupting your plans?”

   Ren thinks of all the invitations he’s been turning down to spend time at Leblanc in the afternoons and says, “Nah, not really.”

   “I’d hate to be a burden,” Akechi prompts. “You could have simply left a message with Sakura-san if you had somewhere to be. I’d understand, you know. I only told you I’d be coming by every afternoon - not that you had to be there.”

   “I know.” Ren sips his tea. “I just like hanging out with you.”

   “Oh.” Akechi doesn’t seem to know what to do with that, so he stabs at his steak.

   “I thought you did too.”

   “Oh, yes! Of course I do.” Akechi bites his lip and can’t quite keep all the uncertainty from seeping into his perfect smile. “I just thought - well, surely you’ve gotten tired of me by now, Amamiya-kun, it’s been almost a full week now.”

   “Nah,” says Ren. “I don’t think I could get bored of you.”

   Akechi blinks at him, and then down at his steak.

   “That’s very kind of you,” he says. “I hope you know the sentiment is returned.”

   “So formal,” Ren murmurs.

   Akechi is fiddling with his hair. “Apologies - um, I mean, sorry. I mean, um,” he clears his throat, “I’m glad we’re friends, Joker.”

   “Same here, Crow.”

   Akechi doesn’t look at him when they part that evening, although his smile is as sunny as ever.

 

_7._

 

   On day seven, Akechi opens his mouth in surprise to say, “Amamiya-kun?” and actually says, “ _Oof_.”

   “Sorry,” Ren says, hands shooting out to steady Akechi, only a little winded himself from running straight into him. “Are you okay?”

   “Yes - fine - are you going out?” Akechi looks around bemusedly at the exterior of the door. “Are you not open today?”

   “It’s - it’s open.” Ren shakes his head. “Didn’t you get my text? We actually are going to the Palace today.”

   Akechi’s eyes go very round.

   “Oh gosh,” he says, “I did. I did get your message. This morning.”

   Ren’s confused expression breaks into a smile. “Did you forget?”

   “I - um, actually, no. It’s been in the back of my mind all day - oh dear, and I even replied to it, didn’t I?”

   “Ahuh.”

   Akechi shakes his head. “I suppose I’m a bit of a slave to habit at this point,” he says, flustered. “I didn’t even think about it. I just - found myself on a train -”

   “It’s okay,” says Ren. “It’s nice to see you. We can go to the courthouse together.”

   “Yes,” says Akechi, still looking kind of lost. “I must be more tired than I thought. I hope you won’t mention this embarrassing blunder to the others.”

   “They don’t even know you’ve been coming by.” Ren isn’t sure how much longer he’s going to be able to keep a lid on this; Ryuji and Ann have already all but cornered him twice to demand answers for why he’s been ignoring all their texts. Not that he was the world’s greatest texter anyway, but…

   Ren _also_ isn’t sure why he’s bothering to keep it quiet, but he does suspect the others would find it a bad idea for any of them - especially him - to get too close to Akechi.

   “Is that so?” Akechi asks in response to Ren’s remark. “Am I a secret of yours, then, Amamiya-kun?”

   Ren places a finger on his lips, making Akechi’s eyes crinkle. “Come on, let’s get going. We can say I ran into you at the station.”

   “Sounds like a plan.”

   They fall into step easily. “Have you finished that series yet?” Ren asks, and Akechi lights up.

   “I’m almost there,” he chirps. “I’m on the penultimate novel at the moment. Well - I haven’t read any of it today, unfortunately. I was going to read at Leblanc…”

   “Palace first,” Ren says sternly. “Reading later.”

   Akechi shakes his head in mock-despair. “You would discourage my literary pursuits, Joker?” he laments. “What a crushing defeat for intellect today.”

   “Cry me a river, nerd,” Ren grins, and Akechi’s eyes go very wide and very devastated as he opens his mouth to object.

   They’re laughing and chattering by the time they reach the courthouse; Ren’s just choking out the end of another bad joke when Ryuji’s purple hoodie comes into view and he doesn’t manage to stop himself in time. Akechi’s still giggling _(!!)_ when Haru notices them.

   “Oh, you two sound like you’re having fun,” she says warily.

   “Oh, hello, Okumura-san,” Akechi manages, coughing. “I’m sorry we’re late.”

   “Didn’t know you’d be coming together,” says Ryuji, eyeing them. Behind him, Morgana winds around Futaba’s leg, staring up at them suspiciously.

   “I ran into him at the station,” says Ren.

   “That’s a pretty short walk,” says Ann.

   “Yes,” says Makoto, “especially for how comfortable you seem to be.”

   Akechi smiles. “Isn’t it good for team morale if we’re all comfortable around each other?” he asks pleasantly. “I think it’s for the best that Amamiya-kun and I get along so well. I hope I’ll be able to build the same easy comradery with the rest of you soon enough.”

   “Yes,” says Haru. “Us, too.”

   The infiltration today is a tense one. Joker keeps Crow on the back team and makes his excuses as soon as they hop back into the real world, slipping away to Leblanc with Futaba in tow and Akechi left on the corner behind the courthouse with a little wave and the promise of tomorrow.

    _You were right, Amamiya-kun_ \- Akechi texts him that night _\- we made excellent progress today. Really, it more than made up for our numerous days off, and we were quite well-rested as a result to boot. I see now the others were right to place their faith in you as our leader! Good night - I hope you sleep well_ , and Ren finds himself plagued with restless dreams of bright lights from jingling machines and blaring cars and the tap of leather gloves against porcelain cups and steel triggers and the futile reach of crimson fingers toward an ever-retreating back.

 

_8._

 

   “Why do you always leave at dusk?” Ren questions him at twilight on the eighth day, and Akechi pauses in packing up his case.

   “Well,” he says, “we never go into the Metaverse after dark, so there’s no need to continue making sure you won’t leave me out, is there?” He cracks a mischievous smile that makes Ren’s chest feel funny.

   “Maybe I’ll schedule a midnight run,” says Ren. “Just to tease you.”

   Akechi rewards him with a wounded look. “Would you be so unkind, Amamiya-kun?” he bemoans, dramatic and making Ren laugh. “There are better ways of entreating me to stay after dark, you know.”

   Ren tries not to fixate on how that sounds, tries to ignore the way it’s already rattling around in his head, smooth and sweet in Akechi’s cool, inviting voice. “Like what?”

   Akechi hums. “Well, you ought to give me an incentive, don’t you think?” he says, leaning forward just slightly on the counter. Ren leans back reflexively, unwilling to get caught in the strangely intoxicating haze of being too close to Akechi; some combination of his cologne mingling with the warm scents of Leblanc and the alluring trap of his glowing, murky, guarded eyes.

   “What would you suggest,” Ren says, after too long, and Akechi leans back again with something like a spark of victory.

   “How about a game of chess?” he asks, eyes darting to the old set. “I’ve been itching to play you again.”

   “Not looking for an easy win, I hope,” Ren says sharply, making Akechi laugh.

   “Oh, no,” he says pleasantly. “I’ve amassed a respectable amount of faith in your abilities, Amamiya-kun. I’m sure you’ll defeat me, one of these days.”

   “One of these days,” Ren deadpans. “Like…?”

   “Oh, you know,” Akechi says airily. “When we’re old and gray.”

   Ren shakes his head. “Alright,” he says, eyes narrowed. “You asked for it. I won’t go easy.”

   “I would hope not,” Akechi says, delighted, and reaches for the board.

   (Ren demands a rematch, and another, and another, until Akechi finds himself in danger of missing the last train and excuses himself in a gale of helpless laughter and a barrage of earnest denials foul play - the best man will win, Amamiya-kun, there’s nothing more or less to it than that.)

 

_9._

 

   It’s well past sundown on the ninth day, and Ren delights in the fact that Akechi is still here.

   He delights less in his third loss of the night. “Let’s stop now,” he complains, slumping over the counter in defeat, but Akechi still methodically nudges his king off his square and claims it with care, clutching it close to his heart in tender victory.

   “Don’t be a sore loser,” he chides, eyes gleaming.

   “Don’t be a sore winner, then.”

   Akechi laughs and swipes the remaining pieces off the board with childish glee. “Alright, I see you’ve tired of losing to me. Shall I take that as the signal to take my leave, then?”

   “No,” Ren says, too quickly. “I mean… no, you don’t have to go.”

   “I’d hate to overstay my welcome,” Akechi says softly.

   “You couldn’t,” says Ren, fiddling with a loose piece of hair. “Don’t ever worry about that.”

   “That’s a dangerous sort of thing to say, Amamiya-kun.”

   “Maybe I’m a dangerous guy,” says Ren with a crooked, rakish sort of grin - or he hopes it is, at least. But Akechi only looks away.

   “Perhaps I should be going,” he says lightly. “It’s getting late.”

   “We’re not going to the Palace tomorrow,” says Ren.

   “Yes - but I ought not to lose sleep all the same. It’s best to be prepared for anything, no?” Ren hates this - Akechi’s voice is light and easy as always but there’s an undeniable underlying tightness, vocal cords pulled taut, and he _won’t meet Ren’s eye_. “Well -”

   “Don’t go,” Ren insists, slightly more pleading than he’d like to sound. “I mean, you don’t have to. Take it easy, Akechi… relax for once.”

   “Is that what I’m doing here?” Akechi muses, somewhat to himself.

   “I rented a new DVD,” Ren offers into the newly tense silence. “It’s, um, based on those books you’ve been reading.”

   “Is that so?” Akechi asks mildly.

   “Yeah. I got curious. I haven’t watched it yet.” Ren fiddles with his apron this time. “We can go upstairs and watch it, if you want. Make fun of it.”

   Akechi cracks a small smile. “Sounds like fun,” he says.

    _I’m so close. I’m_ so _close to understanding him - to_ knowing _him - I can feel it, just a little further…_

   “Perhaps another time,” Akechi says carefully, and Ren sinks a bit. “Thank you for your hospitality, Amamiya-kun.”

   “You know you can call me Ren,” Ren says quietly. “If you want.”

   Akechi hesitates.

   “Thank you,” he says. “Ren.”

   Ren waits for Akechi to extend him the same courtesy, but Akechi says nothing more.

   The door swings closed with his last goodbyes, and Ren can’t help the burning frustration of something crucial, something precious, something sorely missed.

 

_10._

 

   “You came,” says Ren.

   Akechi stands awkwardly in the door, clutching his briefcase more tightly than he strictly needs to.

   “Yes,” he says. “Am I -”

   “Welcome,” Ren interrupts, relief overtaking the surprise. “Have a seat.”

   “Thanks,” Akechi says quietly, and does.

   Sojiro isn’t in today - home, tending to another Featherman crisis. Ren makes Akechi’s drink and slides it in front of him. Akechi says “thanks” again, and dissolves into silence, sipping rather timidly at it with vague eyes.

   Ren spends the afternoon tending to the other customers, few and polite and doting on him, while Akechi sits alone with his drink. He didn’t bring a book today, nor is his laptop sat on the counter; he just sits there staring into space, a million miles away. Nudges his cup out the few times Ren holds the pot out in a wordless refill offer and nods his thanks, uncharacteristically shy and uncertain, and it stays that way until closing.

   The silence - it’s not awkward, Ren reflects. It’s more wanting. Tense and expectant.

   Akechi doesn’t have anything to pack into his briefcase, nothing with which to busy his hands - so he just sets it quietly on his seat and gets to his feet.

   “Well,” he says.

   Ren regards him without speaking. Just waits.

   “Thank you for your hospitality, Ren,” Akechi says formally.

   “You’re welcome.” There are so many things to say - but Ren can’t find them. Where there are usually numerous options to reach for he finds none, realising with despair that it simply isn’t his turn. All he can do is wait for Akechi to step forward, and then calculate and recalculate the moves he can make with the pieces he has remaining.

   And Akechi doesn’t seem to want to move.

   “Ren,” he says again. Ren likes it, the way it sounds on Akechi’s tongue. And Akechi seems to like the way it tastes, because he says it again. “Ren?”

   “Yes,” Ren says.

   “I,” says Akechi, and ducks his head. “Well - I just wanted to apologise.”

   “What for?”

   “You can call me Goro,” says Akechi. Ren’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry. I meant to say as much yesterday, but I - hmm, I suppose I was tired, and not quite myself.”

   Ren wonders when Goro _is_ himself. “Okay,” he says with a little smile. “Thanks. Goro.”

   “You’re welcome,” says Goro.

    _My turn._

   “Do you have to leave again?” Ren asks.

   “I suppose not,” Goro says, after a moment. “That is, if it’s alright that I stay.”

   “Sure.” Ren hasn’t stopped smiling, he realises with a start, head tilted, eyes gentle. “I told you. You can stay as long as you want.”

   Goro makes a little huffy noise, somewhere between disbelief and derision, although it doesn’t seem directed at Ren. “Well… Maybe I will.”

   “Good.” Ren chances a step forward, and Goro doesn’t move away. “I still enjoy your company, you know.”

   “Not tired of me yet?” Goro teases, still not quite meeting his eyes.

   “I already answered that too.”

   “Maybe I just like hearing your voice, then.” This seems to startle Goro as much, if not more, than it startles Ren. “That is, erm…”

   “Same here,” says Ren, quieting Goro at once. “So… you should talk to me more.”

   Goro’s eyes widen. “I’m sure that can be arranged,” he says, a little more playfully. “I wonder if you have an ulterior motive, Ren. Forgive me, but you do seem rather forward tonight.”

   “Do I?” Ren slips his hands into his pockets, casual. “Well, maybe I do have one.”

   “Do you still have that DVD you mentioned?” Goro asks. “...Upstairs?”

   “Yes,” says Ren. “It’s due back tonight.”

   Goro shakes his head. “Do you have no concept of self-preservation?” he says, amused and exasperated.

   “Maybe I live on the edge.”

   “Well then,” says Goro. “Will you answer me something?”

   “Shoot.”

   Goro takes the step forward, this time.

   “Did you rent it for me?” he asks, and his voice is suddenly very, very low.

   Ren fiddles with his hair.

   Goro leans back, satisfied. “I think I’ve come to know you quite well, Ren,” he says, still in that torturously low voice. “I think I can read your silences now as well as your words. That one read guilt.”

   “Oh yeah?” Ren meets his gaze, challenging. “What are you gonna do about it?”

   “I wonder,” says Goro, taking another step, caging him in.

  This time when Goro leans to trap him in checkmate, soft leather-clad fingers brushing against his crown and a rapid heartbeat bleeding through the fabric of his clothes, Ren doesn’t mind it quite so much.

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't feel 100% happy with this but im making myself post it as a personal challenge to overcome my perfectionism :') i've been wanting to write this for a super long time and decided i had to stop putting it off out of nerves, haha. i really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [find me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/corviiid)


End file.
